


As Onward You March

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: A love letter from the universe to future humanity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	As Onward You March

You jog along the path towards nowhere and anywhere at a steady pace.

Chrome spires reflect the light of the Milky Way back on you, washing you in the pinkish sunset glow. The spires sit in offset cubes, carved with the image of circuitry all the way to the peak. They hum faintly as they each serve a purpose, you can tell as much from the vents at their bases. If your memory serves you correctly, they function to keep your species in contact with itself through the galaxies. Each spire's two branched legs stand firmly in the planet below you, while their tips relay signals from your expansive empire. It is just another way you prove your growth as a people, expanding your voices into the stars.

You humans are a fascinating species.

From the moment you emerged, we knew you could achieve wonderous things. After all, we made that sliver of the universe just for you. Your local cluster of galaxies were always yours, others sitting out of reach until you had matured enough.

It is beautiful to watch your insatiable growth. Every step your kind has taken has been one to remember for the ages. A species as small as you are, growing your reach from the trees and towns into the stars and cosmos itself.

Each rhythmic footstep of yours is a testament to your recent progress. You have placed yourself on the journey, yet never given up. Even when the journey becomes too much, you rest before pushing on towards your goals.

You are a wonderfully stubborn species. The Earth may have been almost perfect for your growth, but you were always in your way. Your tribes and nations squabbled over resources that all of you had plenty of to share. You sought dominion over all, including one another. You divided yourself over such petty things as where a person was born, or the gender of the person they loved. It took a great many years to unlearn those beliefs, yet you grew out of that phase with enough time and effort.

We gave you some guidance in the beginning, here and there. You made us into your gods and you worshipped us and our power. Sadly, you committed atrocities in our names, believing them to be our wills. You grew out of your worship after long enough, but the harm you caused was not your proudest moment. You loved us as we loved you, but you twisted our words because you were young.

Nevertheless, you expanded. Your dominion over your planet increased, you began to truly utilize your Earth's ultimately limited resources to fuller and fuller potentials. You advanced beyond the limited fossil fuels and into the cleaner energy of the world itself. You broke through the confines of your atmosphere before you had a truly reliable global network in place. Your gaze was always focused on the stars, always curious and wondering.

We always adored your tenacity.

No matter how flawed you were, staking and building your lives around frivolous constructs as gold, you always were among our favorite creations. You are the culmination of some of our finest work, flaws and all. If you were made perfect, then your progress would mean nothing. If the cosmos was easy to travel, it would hold no meaning. You are among our favorite creations, and we fear for you when you are in danger.

Your wars frightened some of us. Some among us feared for you, while the rest believed in your ability to triumph over yourselves. We love you as our own, to see you hurt and hate yourselves in such a way saddens us. 

You lean against one of the spires to rest, taking in the sight of your home galaxy. It fills you with a feeling of pride that you cannot place, a feeling similar to ours for you all. By your own hands, you became as powerful and grand as you have.

Humans stand in their great cosmic defiance. Every hardship you faced, you fought back against. No matter the obstacle, you conquered it with aplomb. You made and told tales of cosmic horrors unimaginable and immutable, while others took those immutable horrors and chained them. Nothing is indomitable to you.

Your species never believed you could reach Earth's moon, yet you did. The same could be said for Mars, for Pluto. Many among you believed that other stars were unreachable, yet you reached them easily. Humans explored the Milky Way and charted all of your home galaxy's stars, but it wasn't enough for your curious little species. You cast your gaze outwards and started on your journey to bigger and better things.

It took you time, but it was all worth it to watch you expand your reach into Andromeda. Oh, you were so excited when you managed to do it, we will always cherish the memory.

You have earned any rest you take. Your ancestors from long past are proud of how far you've come since their days. They told stories of gods and kings and magical beings just as you do now. They laughed and played and revelled like you do and they would have loved you.

For your freedoms you fought and fought, wrenching them out of your oppressors hands one by one. You made your destiny your own as you destroyed the systems which harmed your kind as a whole. Most of your obstacles were of your own design, but that does not change how you overcame them.

Overcoming the self and growing as you did is a difficult task indeed. You took to it like a fish to the sea if you wanted to, change and growth were always your strengths. Humanity stands tall on pillars of their own design, but make no mistake, you earned every single one of them.

The greatest foe you can have is yourself, after all, and you fought those battles valiantly. They took a great deal out of you, you deserve your rest.

You wrote songs and decorated time with beautiful tales that would be sung through the ages. You crafted stories to decorate your minds that would be remembered for an eternity. Your arts decorate space itself and tell of your people's presence and experiences in such a unique way, we have always admired your creativity.

You sought for life's meaning, and you asked it as the all important question. You asked why you were made, and searched for answers.

We made you because we made something beautiful and splendidly wonderous, and we wanted to share it with you. You were created to grow, to make your own destinies and one day join us. We wanted you to explore all of our creation so that perhaps one day, you could make your own. And we would show you how, you would learn from us and make a world all of your own to love. We love you, we want you to experience the entirety of our creation. You are worth it all.

Your destinies were always your own to design. The meaning of your individual lives was always entirely up to you. Your purpose is whatever you make it to be, because we know you can do marvelous things. We have always believed in you, even when you falter on your paths.

You continue on your jog, face turned to the Milky Way in front of you as you continue towards your ultimate goal. Where is that goal? That is always for you to decide.

At the end of the day, you made it here on your own. Even without our continued guidance, you achieved wonderful feats. We all knew you could do it. You advanced through the local cosmos like it was your birthright. You laid your claim to the world you saw was vast and empty, and you made it your own.

All because you overcame yourselves.

You grew because you stood against the world and changed it, you saved your kind from a destruction masterminded by your own hands. Your planet was damaged, but you repaired it. Your people were filled with hatred, but you changed them. You saw your flaws and worked to fix them. You persevered through even the toughest of times your species encountered.

You poured your love and care into your world, and it shows. The colors of your skin grew to hold no power over your destinies, while your past is littered with slavery and similarly prejudiced abominations. The ability to produce finances lost its overwhelming power, and by the twenty-first century some among you were practically worshipping that very system of your own design. You were prejudiced amongst yourselves over the genders of the people you could love, instead of allowing the natural beauty of true love blossom.

Several of your cultures were founded on such prejudices as race, finance, and gender. Those cultures' bloody histories are shameful, but you overcame them in time. You grew to work and build for passion, not for gold. You grew to love one another as equals, to help and heal where there was pain and ruin.

You set standards for yourselves and held yourselves to them. You realized what we always knew, that humanity is destined for great and wondrous things, and you took the steps to claim that destiny. The stories of your past held your prejudices, but you learned how to accept the tales from your previous times.

Humanity now thrives among the stars. Few that would stand to be your equals would have such an easy time. With each step, you have claimed the universe as yours. With every advance in technology, you grow beyond your previous capabilities. You have stumbled and fell countless times, but you always get back up and continue on.

Your perseverance has served your kind well, humanity. No wall is too steep for you to climb, no chasm too deep. Even when the world stands in your way, you rise above and conquer it. Every challenge you have ever faced, you conquered. Without your natural tenacity to continue on, you would never have made it this far. You have survived every terrible thing that has been thrown at you, and you are limitless in your possibilities. We can't wait to see how you handle future hurdles.

You have just reached Andromeda, and we cannot express just how filled with pride we are at your growth. You have excelled at reaching this far, but you still have so much more to learn and discover. Our creation is vast and marvelous, and we want you to see it all.

But be wary of the steps you take, humanity. You will not get to see all that we have for you if you are not careful. For every time you have reached into the cosmic expanse, there is a time that you fell to your own hands and never recovered. Your twenty-first century was a pivotal point for your kind. You reached the first true choice, to either succumb to your selfish prejudices, or expand beyond what you were. You chose to grow, and you fought every step of the way for that choice. It was worth it.

There are as many times as you rose above your prejudices and learned to love yourselves as there are times where your species' self hatred overcame you. For every time that love won, hate and greed and your greatest downfalls also won. The battle never ends, you will find. You were misguided in your times where money and race and gender divided and controlled you, but you must learn on your own to continue to grow despite your faults.

In time, you will learn how to see the consequences before they occur, but for now you must use the past to guide your future. You will only grow to truly know us when you learn how to guide yourselves, and time is your ally, humanity. Do not worry, you have all the time you need to learn.

You have taken your first steps into the cosmic field we gave to you to grow in. The pride we feel for you, our child, is immeasurable. There is so much more out there for you to see and learn, we know you'll love them. We will always be here for you to know.

Your great journey awaits you as onward you march towards infinity.

And we'll see you there.

With Love,

The Universe.


End file.
